The present invention relates to a percussion instrument striking detection device and, in particular embodiments, to a percussion instrument striking detection device configured to reduce the time from when a head is struck until the vibrations of the head are detected. In those or additional embodiments, a percussion instrument striking detection device is further configured to reliably detect vibrations that are in conformance with the striking force, without regard to the condition of the head.